Seek and Destroy
by wereleopard
Summary: This is the third story in my Sentinel and Guide series. The first story was 'Impressions and Sensations' it was NCIS, and the second story was 'Control and Discipline' which was a Hawaii Five-0 story SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seek and Destroy

Pairing: McDanno/Tibbs

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0, NCIS and The Sentinel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0, NCIS or The sentinel

Summary: This is the third story in my Sentinel and Guide series. The first story was 'Impressions and Sensations' it was NCIS, and the second story was 'Control and Discipline' which was a Hawaii Five-0 story

Disclaimer: Feedback: Yes please

Chapter One

_O'ahu _

Danny inched open his eyes, and winced as the sun shone into them. His head pounded, and the sunshine didn't help.

'I hate Hawaii.' He muttered to himself, that was when he sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was on a beach. The last thing he remembered was being asleep curled up next to Steve in a house, and in a bed. How the hell did he get out here? Where the hell was he? He braced his hands on the hot sand and pushed himself up. His knee screamed out at him for that particular move. 'This has to be his fault. If it's a sentinel and guide thing I'm going to handcuff us together, and it won't be for entertainment purposes. If I have to suffer, so does he.' With that Danny started to walk. He would feel much more comfortable once he knew where exactly he was, and that he was safe.

XXXXX

Steve stared down at his desk, and once again looked through all of the reports that were littered across it. He hoped and prayed that he had missed something, anything that would direct him in the direction of his missing guide. He and Danny had finally got together, they were sentinel and guide. Then, he had just vanished. What the hell happened? How did Steve not know anything about it until the next morning? That was the one thing that bothered him the most. How did he not know? What the hell happened to his senses; and his protective sentinel instincts?

Steve looked up as Kono walked past his office, and then watched as her face froze in shock, and she suddenly burst into tears. He was on his feet and out of the door in an instant to check up on her. He hoped that she was ok? They had all been through a lot. They were after all, ohana.

'Kono what's..?' Steve followed her gaze, and that was when he saw Danny. It was his Danny, his guide who had a whopping scowl on his handsome face. He had never been so happy to see that expression.

'Is this your fault?' Danny stormed towards him. 'I go to sleep in a bed and then wake up on a beach. ' That was when he realised he was being looked at in a funny way.

'Danny.' Steve whispered and pulled the shorter man into his arms and held him hard against his own body. 'Oh god, you're finally back.'

Danny was about to ask what the hell was going on when Kono was suddenly plastered to him at his back. That was when he knew something else had happened, something bad. 'Hey guys, do you mind telling me what's going on? You're starting to scare me now. Is Grace ok?'

'Danny, how long do you think you've been gone?' Steve asked as he managed to pull back and stare down at the shorter man.

'I was with you last night Steven, or did you forget?' Danny was worried where this was going.

'Danny, you've been gone a month. I woke up the next morning, and you had just vanished. I couldn't find you anywhere, and my senses weren't helping. I…' Steve's voice faded of as he fought the tears back.

Danny reached out and pulled him into his arms again and held him. 'It's ok, I'm here now. We'll figure it out.'

'We'd better get you to the hospital Danny to see if they drugged you or anything.' Kono was worried about what had happened to her friend over the last month. If he didn't remember anything, what could have been done to him?

'Uhhh, ok.' That was when he looked down at himself, to make sure everything seemed in place and then realised that he was fully clothed, and they weren't his. 'These aren't mine. I never noticed when I woke up. My only thought was to get back here.'

'I'll go to Steve's and grab some of your things.' Chin answered as he walked in and saw the three of them. As he spoke, he walked straight over to his friend and hugged him just as tight as the others had.

'Why is my stuff at Steve's?' Danny asked as Chin let him go.

'It's been a month, we tried to keep your apartment, but no one had seen you. We couldn't use it as a crime scene as you were in my house. You'll move in with me right?' Steve's voice was soft, and hopeful as he explained.

XXXXX

Danny collapsed on Steve's couch. They had taken his blood and tested his vitals. There were no apparent injuries on him. So they had let him go home, with Steve.

'I'm fine Steve.' Danny repeated for the hundredth time. He watched as Steve crossed his arms over his chest, and then sat down. His eyes were going from one window to the next, then to the doors, and then back again. 'You aren't going to sit and watch me night and day are you?'

'You vanished under my very nose Danny. My senses did nothing. I couldn't find you, don't you get it. I couldn't find you.' Steve started to get worked up.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and snuggled up to him. 'You can't watch me 24/7 babe. It will drive me nuts, and make you sick. We'll have to figure something else out.

'I can't lose you again.' Steve argued.

'You won't. Let's talk to Chin and Kono, and we'll figure something out, ok.' Danny pulled back and then watched and waited for Steve to nod before he pulled him into his arms.

'I thought you'd realised that what being a guide entailed and no longer wanted to be mine.' He covered Danny's mouth with his hand. 'When Grace and Rachel hadn't seen you, and couldn't get hold of you. That was when we realised something else was going on.'

'Steve, babe, you and I are in it for the long haul. We're a team, in whatever form that takes.'

'Ok Danny.' Steve smiled at his guide, and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. He tried to put everything he felt into it. To prove to Danny how he truly felt.

XXXXX

_Washington DC, Navy Yard_

Gibbs stared at the screen for a little longer. His eyes had started to hurt; he needed a five minute break. He decided to check on Abby, the two of them had put so much more time into trying to find Tony than anyone else. They had known him the longest. There was also this thing with them being sentinel and guide they both agreed it definitely wasn't the time to tell anyone else. They noticed the looks from all of their friends, they knew something was off, but they didn't know what.

XXXXX

Abby looked up as she heard the ding of the lift. She smiled as Gibbs walked over to her and gave her a hug.

'Hey Abs, any update on finding Tony?' Gibbs asked her, but he already knew the answer.

She looked at him sadly. 'Nope and I'm using my plenary abilities.'

Gibbs just stared at her. 'What?' He finally asked.

'I'm using my full abilities.' She pouted at him, when he smiled. 'Don't make fun of my word-a-day calendar. Tony brought it for me, and until we find him I am going to use each word every day.'

'Sounds like a good plan to me.' Gibbs kissed the top of her head, which was when his cell came to life. 'Yes, what? I'm on my way.'

'What's going on?' Abby asked as soon as he slipped his cell back into his pocket.

'That was Baltimore PD, they've got Tony.'

TBC

I also in this completed a challenge on the 1 million words LJ. It was the word of the day

**Plenary** _(adjective, noun)  
ple·na·ry [plee-nuh-ree, plen-uh-]_

**adjective**  
1. full; complete; entire; absolute; unqualified: _plenary powers._  
2. attended by all qualified members; fully constituted: _a plenary session of Congress._


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for Alisa, as she requested an update on Facebook g. You can find me on Facebook and Twitter as wereleopard58. If you use MSN let me know and I can load it up. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I am hurting so thought anything is better than nothing.

Chapter Two

As soon as Gibbs had received a message about Tony, he rushed to his car and made his way to Baltimore. He had to know what happened to his guide over this last month. The sentinel in him would not relax until he could see Tony for himself, and make sure that he was physically okay. The odd thing was that he had to pick up clothes for Tony as the articles of clothing that he had been found in weren't his.

XXXXX

Tony sat on a hospital bed they had taken his blood, taken x-rays and checked him over. Physically he was fine, apart from the past month that he has no memory off.

He had to wait in the backless white gown until Gibbs arrived with some clothes.

Who the hell did nothing that can be found, and would give you clothes? It didn't make sense to Tony at all. If only he could remember something, anything so he and Gibbs could start to piece things together.

The curtain was pulled back ever so slightly and Gibbs slipped in. He had told the doctors and nurses he needed to speak with his agent alone. He went straight to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. Gibbs took a deep breath, and all his senses were aimed at the man in his arms. He pulled away slightly so he could kiss his newly found guide. They both needed this.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and fell into the kiss. It was a gentle reaffirming kiss. When they pulled away, Gibbs smiled as he stared into his beloved guides face. He stroked a finger across one stubbled cheek.

'I missed you so much, where were you? What happened? Why didn't I sense when you were taken?'

'I don't know where I was. I don't know who took me. The last thing I remember was falling asleep with you. I had no idea it had been a month. Your senses are a new thing to you Jethro, we have no idea what could have happened.'

'How do we stop this from happening again?' Gibbs muttered he couldn't stay awake 24/7. He also wouldn't be able to sleep due to worry.

'I guess we could ask Abby to fit cameras outside your front and back doors, and some aiming into the street. That way if anyone enters or leaves your house we'll have something to go on.'

'I guess that will have to do for now.' Gibbs grumbled.

'Let's go home.' Tony whispered he wanted to be alone with his sentinel.

XXXXX

Tony sat up in bed as he breathed heavily. Gibbs sat up and stroked his arm.

'Tony, are you ok?'

'I'm fine Jethro.' Tony took another deep breath.

'Did you have a nightmare about what happened?' Gibbs wanted to know what had bothered his guide. He also wanted to be able to deal with it.

'No, well I don't think so. I only have images.' Tony's voice trailed off. He reached and grabbed his cell, and pressed speed dial. 'Abby I need you to find me a man called Daniel Williams; he was in the New Jersey PD. Call me back as soon as you have anything.' Tony smiled into the phone. 'I'm glad I'm back to Abs, love you too.'

Gibbs waited until he had put the cell down before he said anything. 'Who is Daniel Williams'?'

'Someone I knew years ago, it may not have anything to do with what is going on now. Let's just find out where he is first.' Tony's cell suddenly came to life. 'Hey Abs, he is really? Of course, I believe you; do you have a number I can get him at? Thanks and yes I will let you know what is going on.' Tony looked at the clock and it was 7pm.

XXXXX

Danny sat in the Five-0 office. The governor had checked up, they were lucky that he understood about the whole sentinel thing. He had a weird night of random dreams, and a man he hadn't seen in years appeared in them.

The phone rang on Danny's. He reached out and grabbed it, just as Steve walked in. 'Detective Williams'. Tony, Tony DiNozzo.' He frowned for a moment as he remembered the dream. 'It's, been years, why are you calling now? Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought of you last night.' Danny winced he wished he didn't mention that. 'What you to?'

XXXXX 

Gibbs opened the door and walked in to see Sheppard. Danny and Tony had talked for a little bit. They both had vanished for a month. It was either a case or someone they both knew, or it had to do with more recent changes. If that were the case, it would seem that this Danny person was a guide as well. If so did he know about it, and did he have a sentinel?

Danny suggested that it was best if they came to Hawaii and that things would be explained then. Tony trusted him and was going to go, Gibbs was not going to let his guide go anywhere without him.

'Agent Gibbs, I'm glad that Agent DiNozzo was found in perfect health. What can I do for you today?' Jenny smiled sweetly at him.

'Tony and I need time off. We have found someone else who went missing this month, it was the same circumstances.' Gibbs muttered.

'Where exactly do the two of you need to go?' She asked the politeness left her face.

'Hawaii, O'ahu to be precise.'

Jenny started to laugh, and then she realised he wasn't. This was not a joke. 'I'm sorry Jethro I can't permit that, you are needed here.'

TBC


End file.
